Sabaku & Uchiha Love Namikaze
by Ajeng-KillZaoldyeck
Summary: Gaara & Sasuke menyukai seorang Namikaze junior, Naruto. Siapakah yang akan di pilih olehnya?  SasuNaru/GaaNaru, ayo vote segera!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate :** T

**Pairing :** GaaNaru, SasuNaru, masih bingung enaknya yang mana?

**Warning :** Ooc, Miss typo, gaje, aneh, dan masih banyak lagi.  
Boys love**  
**  
**Summary :** Siapakah yang akan di pilih oleh Namikaze? Sabaku atau Uchiha.

Don't like, don't read

.

Gaara : 22 tahun  
Sasuke : 23 tahun  
Naruto : 21 tahun

_Happy reading_

**PROLOGUE**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

_**Bandara Konoha**_

"Aku kembali, Konoha."

_Sabaku & Uchiha love Namikaze by Ajeng-KillZaoldyeck_

**Normal POV**

"Berisik dobe, kau mau membuat orang lain mati karena serangan jantung apa?"

"Teme, suaraku ini merdu tahu," Naruto menggembungkan pipinya tanda bahwa sang Namikaze sedang kesal.

"Teme? Apa maksudmu, dobe? Aku ini bosmu. Apa kau lupa itu?"

"Ya, ya... Uchiha-sama, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ck, dobe. Nggak usah segitunya juga, kalee."

Sasuke Uchiha anak dari Fugaku Uchiha, pendiri Uchiha corp. Dan Sasuke sebagai anak bungsu kesayangannya di kirim ke Jepang untuk mengurus salah satu proyek, yang rencananya akan di buat beberapa cabang Uchiha Corp di sini.

Yang menemaniku dari Paris hingga sampai ke sini adalah si 'malaikat' pirang yang berisiknya bukan main. Di pesawat saja, dia sudah memecahkan 5 kaca jendela dengan suaranya(?) dan sekarang dia mau membuat bandara ini rata dengan tanah, mungkin.

"Hei, Teme. Ayo makan, aku lapar nih."

"Hn."

"Itu artinya, ya atau tidak?"

"Hn."

"Ku anggap itu, ya. Yay, ayo kita ke Ichiraku, makan ramen," ajaknya dan berusaha menyeret sang Uchiha ke luar dari bandara. Sasuke sih, seneng-seneng aje, 'kesempatan' batinnya.  
Tapi sebelum Naruto sempat melangkah kan kakinya keluar dari bandara, langkahnya sudah terhenti oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah, bermata sea green dan bertato 'love' di dahinya. Wajahnya sangat tampan. Tanpa sadar, Naruto melepaskan pegangannya dari Sasuke. Sasuke hendak protes tapi kedahuluan oleh suara bariton pemilik mata sea green itu.

"Lama tak bertemu, Naru-chan," tanyanya dengan tatapan teduh.  
Naruto hanya bisa berdiri mematung sejak tadi.

**To Be Continued  
**  
Wakakak*ketawa setan*  
ini baru prolog, loh.

Tapi masih bingung, mau GaaNaru apa SasuNaru? *garuk kepala*

ya udahlah dari pada bingung, mendingan review. Wakakak*kabur*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : GaaNaru, SasuNaru, masih bingung enaknya yang mana?

Warning : Ooc, Miss typo, gaje, aneh, dan masih banyak lagi.  
Boys love

Summary : Siapakah yang akan di pilih oleh Namikaze? Sabaku atau Uchiha.  
Don't like, don't read

.  
.

.

Uwah gomen, fanfic yang lain belum kelar. Malah publish fic lagi. He... He...  
Habis godaan GaaNaru dan SasuNaru kuat banget, jadi gini deh.

Ya udah deh, dari pada banyak bacot mendingan langsung mulai aja.*evil smirk*

Gaara 22 tahun  
Sasuke 23 tahun  
Naruto 21 tahun

**happy reading ^^**

**Naruto POV**

Kenapa ini?  
Kenapa kakiku tak bisa di gerakkan?  
Kenapa ia di sini?  
Kenapa dadaku berdebar?  
Apa yang terjadi?  
Aku bahkan tak bisa mengalihkan mata ku dari mata emerald itu.  
Ada apa ini?  
Sandiwara apalagi yang tengah Tuhan beri?  
Kapan dialog tanpa akhir ini akan berakhir?  
Kapan?

**Gaara POV**

Aku berjalan ke arah Naruto, sampai jarak kami hanya 1,5 meter. Ku lihat bolanya terus saja menggelepar gelisah. Aku tidak tahan lagi melihatnya seperti ini, "Yosh Naruto, bisa kita bicara berdua saja?" tanyaku dengan tatapan tajam. Mataku bertualang dari Naruto ke penumpang pesawat yang lain, sampai aku menemukan sosok pemuda berambut raven tengah memandangku dengan aura membunuh. Tapi aku adalah aku. Aku tidak peduli jika aku harus mati demi dekat dengan Naruto. Aku menyukainya dan aku ingin dia menjadi milikku.

Apapun akan aku lakukan, tidak peduli orang mau bilang aku aneh atau gila. Ya, aku gila. Aku memang gila karena terus memperhatikan Naruto sejak ia kecil. Dunianya adalah duniaku. Hidupku takkan berwarna, jika tak ada dia.

Lamunanku terhenti saat ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, dapat ku lihat keringat dingin menetes di dahinya. Benar-benar indah, ia mengacak ngacak rambutnya sendiri hingga semakin berantakan. Lalu tangan tan nya beralih ke dinding, seakan mencari penopang untuk tubuhnya yang bergetar. Naruto benar benar ketakutan padaku. Benar kata ayah, aku tak pantas mendapatkan cinta. Walau jelas jelas kata 'cinta' menempel erat di dahiku. Siapa juga yang menginginkan tatto sialan ini. Seenaknya memahat ini padaku, tapi lalu berkata aku tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta.

Tuhan...  
Kau benar benar tidak adil padaku.  
Apa gunanya aku terlahir ke dunia?  
Jika aku sama sekali tidak di butuhkan.  
Tuhan...  
Tolong kau beri petunjuk padaku.  
Apa yang bisa ku perbuat di dunia yang fana ini.

**Normal POV**

"Oke, Gaara. Ayo ke Ichiraku. Sudah lama kita tidak makan ramen bareng," Sesungging senyum paksaan muncul di bibir Naruto membuat Gaara tersadar kembali ke alam nyata.

"Ehm tidak bisakah, kita mencari tempat yang lebih privasi lagi?" tanya Gaara, tangannya memegang dagunya tetap dengan topeng stoicnya. Tentu Gaara tidak mau di ganggu dengan orang orang yang tidak penting di Ichiraku. Apalagi kalau paman Teuchi yang melayani. Bisa bisa Naruto punya alasan menghindar dari Gaara.

Walaupun sebenarnya Gaara tahu. Naruto hanya mencari alasan untuk menghindar darinya.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja," ucap Naruto pelan. Perasaan Naruto saat ini benar benar kacau, bahunya bergetar hebat dan keringat dingin mengucur deras melalui tengkuknya.

"Oke, aku tunggu di mobil." Gaara berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkahnya yang lebar, tak ingin mengacaukan kesempatan yang telah ia dapatkan dengan susah payah. Jadi ia putuskan untuk menunggu di mobil dan membiarkan Naruto yang menghampirinya.

.

"Siapa dia?" tanya pemuda berambut raven yang ada di sebelah Naruto dan bermata onix yang indah.

"Dia temanku," jawab Naruto singkat tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Teman?" Sasuke membeo.

"Sasuke, aku pergi duluan yach," ujar Naruto dan langsung tancap gas melarikan diri secepatnya.

"Hei, dobe. Jika urusanmu sudah selesai. Langsung ke kantor, mengerti."

"Ya, Teme. Aku tahu. Jaa."

Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang di telan oleh kerumunan manusia di bandara.

"Aku yang akan memilikimu, dobe. Bukan dia..." ujar Sasuke dengan seringai licik menghiasi wajah tampannya.

09:35  
Sudah 5 menit, Gaara menunggu di mobil. Dan Naruto baru mencapai setengah perjalanan ke tempat parkir mobil yang ia tuju. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, takut terjadi kesalahpahaman lagi diantara kami. Aku tak mau itu terjadi.

"Ah, itu dia mobilnya. Aku harus cepat." tanpa sadar aku jadi setengah berlari begini. Gaara benar benar bisa mengubah mood orang.

.

**Gaara POV**

"Maaf menunggu lama Gaar," kata Naruto dengan nafas terengah engah. Dia menyibak poninya dengan lembut. Terlihat butiran butiran bening menempati kening Naruto. Bisa ku tebak, ia berlari ke sini.

Aku menyodorkan tisu ke arahnya. Ia mengangguk dan mengambil tisu itu. Ku buka pintu mobil dan mempersilakannya masuk. Dia tampak ragu sejenak, tangannya menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Ia menghela nafas dan memasuki jok mobil di sebelahku. Dia tersenyum padaku. Kali ini bukan senyum paksaan melainkan senyum yang lembut dan hangat. Aku tertegun sejenak dan mulai memacu kendaraanku. Naruto tampak menikmatinya, ia membuka kaca mobil dan meletakkan sikunya di jendela mobil.

Cukup lama aku terpesona dengan posenya itu. Pose yang benar benar mengundang. Aku memacu mobil dengan lebih cepat, ia tampat terkejut untuk beberapa saat dan mulai membuka percakapan.

"Hei Gaara, tidak usah buru buru. Aku tidak di minta cepat cepat kembali oleh Sasuke."

"Ouh, baiklah."  
Ku turunkan kecepatan hingga 20 km/jam. Ia tampak lega karena aku tidak kesetanan seperti tadi.

Mobilku terus berjalan lambat meninggalkan keramaian Konoha. Rumah rumah tampak mengecil dari kejauhan, dan akhirnya hilang tak bersisa. Naruto tidak protes malah ia tampak memejamkan matanya tanda menikmati. Sekarang hanya ada pohon hijau di kanan dan kiri jalan, suara gemericik air terjun mulai terdengar. Inilah tempat kenangan kami.

.

**Flashback mode : on**

"Gaara, main yux. Aku bosan main sendirian." Naruto melempar kerikil kerikil kecil ke jendela Gaara sambil menghela nafas bosan.

Gaara kecil terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mengucek ngucek mata dan bangkit dari kasur. Gaara membuka jendelanya dan melongok ke arah rumah Naruto, melihat kalau ada anak berisik berambut pirang dan bermata sapphire yang begitu indah. Membuat ia terhanyut dalam dalamnya samudera saat menatapnya.

"Iya, iya. Tunggu. Aku akan turun ke bawah," sahut Gaara setengah teriak, ia menutup jendelanya dan berlari melewati tangga dengan cepat.  
Gaara tidak peduli dengan suara berisik yang di timbulkannya. Karena, ia hanya tinggal sendirian seperti Naruto.  
Naruto dan Gaara sudah yatim piatu sejak bayi, orang tua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan. Awalnya mereka di asuh di panti asuhan Suna. Tapi setelah umur mereka 15 tahun, mereka putuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha untuk menempati rumah warisan dari ayah mereka masing masing. Rumah Gaara dan Naruto hanya di batasi oleh tembok setinggi 2 meter.

Naruto sering menginap di rumah Gaara dan tidur bersamanya. Yach, tapi sayang Naruto tak menyadari perasaan Gaara kepadanya.

"Hei, melamun saja dari tadi," ujar Naruto sambil menendang kaleng minuman yang sudah kosong di depan kakinya.

"Iya, maaf. Kita mau kemana sie?" tanya Gaara pada Naruto. Yang di tanya malah pasang pose mikir, tangan kiri memegang dagu dan tangan kanan memegang es krim yang mulai meleleh.

"Gak tau juga, menurutmu kemana enaknya?" Naruto balik nanya dan menoleh ke Gaara, menatap mata sea greennya lalu balik lagi menatap lurus ke arah jalan.

"Gimana kalau ke tempat biasa saja?" Gaara balik nanya pada Naruto. Tapi sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab, Gaara sudah menarik tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya berlari.

"Hosh... Hosh... Gaara kau gila, aku capek tahu." Naruto cemberut dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Gaara yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo duduk di batu itu," ajak Gaara. Naruto hanya berjalan mengikuti Gaara dan mencari posisi yang nyaman di batu itu.

"Aku cuma mau bilang, aku... di ajak Iruka sensei untuk melanjutkan sekolah ku di Paris," kata Naruto, pandangan matanya menatap tanah. Ia tak berani menatap Gaara.  
Gaara terdiam, ia shock. Satu satunya orang yang di milikinya bahkan ia cintai akan pergi. Gaara menggenggam tangan Naruto erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Jangan pergi," Gaara menggumam sedih.

"Tetaplah di sini bersamaku," lanjut Gaara.

"Tidak bisa," Naruto menggeleng lemah.

"Aku ingin keberadaanku di akui. Jadi aku putuskan untuk pergi ke Paris. Lagi pula, Gaara juga akan ke Belanda," ucap Naruto pelan, ia terus menatap tanah seolah itu lebih penting dari pemuda tampan berambut merah di sebelahnya.

Gaara mendesah pelan mencoba mencari kekuatan untuk merelakan 'malaikat' nya pergi. Sebelum ia menemukan kekuatan itu, bibirnya sudah keburu bergerak,  
"Aishiteru Naruto," ucap Gaara lirih, ia kira Naruto tak mendengar ucapannya tadi.

Tapi ekspresinya menunjukkan keterkejutan yang amat sangat.

"Apa maksudmu, Gaar. Kau bercanda, kan?"

"Tidak, Naruto. Aku serius. Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu," ujar Gaara penuh dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.  
Sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab. Gaara kembali meneruskan,

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Wajah Naruto memerah, ia benar benar bingung,  
"Bisakah kau menunggu Gaara? Aku tidak bisa menolakmu. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menerimamu." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa kau marah,Gaara?"  
Gaara mendengus pelan, sebenarnya ia kecewa.  
Tapi ia tidak mungkin menunjukkannya kan?

"Aku akan menagih jawabanmu, saat kau pulang dari Paris nanti Naruto." Gaara berdiri tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto, ia memutuskan untuk bersabar dan tidak menemui Naruto sebelum hari itu datang.

**Flashback mode : off**

**Normal POV**

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanya Gaara to the point, Gaara tak ingin berbasa basi di saat seperti ini.  
Ekor matanya menangkap kalau Naruto sekarang tengah gelagapan mencari kata kata yang tepat. Gaara hanya menyeringai melihatnya.

Naruto mendesah pelan, sebelum melanjutkan,"A... aku memang belum tahu pasti perasaanku padamu. Aku memang sayang padamu, tapi..."

"Ouh... Kalau begitu, ayo kencan. Supaya kau bisa memastikan perasaanmu," ajak Gaara santai, tanpa meliriknya.

"Tap... tapi itu tidak mungkin," jawab Naruto terbata bata, ia menunduk. Mukanya jadi tertutup poni pirangnya, tangannya mencengkram jok dengan kuat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita kencan 3 kali. Setelah itu, kau boleh memutuskan menerimaku atau menolakku," kata Gaara dalam satu hembusan nafas. Gaara yakin Naruto akan menerimanya, entah kenapa. Seperti terikat dengan rantai tak terlihat.

**To Be Continued**

wakakak*ketawa gaje*

akhirnya, chap 2 selesai juga. Setelah merelakan keringat, air mata dan darah(?)

ya udahlah,  
review, if you don't mind.  
No Flame


End file.
